monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Barioth Ecology
In-Game Information Wyverns that rule the eternally frozen Tundra. Barioth use their huge tusks and spiked scales to move freely atop the slippery ice; this ability makes them very difficult to keep up with. Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Superfamily: Pre-Winged Leg Wyvern *Family: Bario Barioth is a Flying Wyvern that is distantly related to Nargacuga. Its closest known relative is Sand Barioth. Habitat Range In the New World, Barioth can be found living in the Hoarfrost Reach, while within the Old World they inhabit the Polar Sea, Tundra, Frozen Seaway and Snowy Mountains/Arctic Ridge. Ecological Niche Barioth are one of the monsters who are seated at the end of the food chain in the icy domains of the Old and New World. Barioth can camouflage themselves into their surroundings thanks to their pure white pelt, which blends them into the blinding snow. When prey or an intruder wanders close enough, then will the Flying Wyvern strike with powerful tusks and razor-sharp claws. Usual prey items include Popo, Anteka and Lagombi. Barioth prefers the soft internal organs of their prey. Barioth are also known to intimidate lesser predators such as Great Baggi and Khezu for territory and food. A notable feat of Barioth is that they can take on a charging Banbaro head on, before overpowering the massive Brute Wyvern to the ground. However, Barioth does have to be cautious of other apex predators that inhabit the same regions that Barioth resides in. Monsters such as Tigrex, Ebony Odogaron, Legiana, Glacial Agnaktor, Zamtrios, Brachydios and invaders such as Deviljho and Rajang can inflict serious injuries upon Barioth, yet these monsters too have to be aware of a suprise attack from Barioth. In any inch of the harsh snow may hide an ambushing Barioth, and few stand a chance once those massive tusks has impaled a victim. The occasional presence of an Elder Dragon such as Kushala Daora and Velkhana may force a Barioth to lay low or even flee from an area. A fight with an Elder Dragon can warrant devastating injuries, and those powerful tusks may not be as capable to pierce the hard exoskeleton of a monster such as Kushala Daora. Biological Adaptations Barioth are accustomed to the Tundra and the polar regions. Their pelts, which are colored pure white, provide camouflage that easily allows them to ambush prey, or even top predators, in the blinding snow. They possess extremely sharp front canines which can pierce through the hides of Popo like soft butter, causing them to bleed profusely from the resulting wound. They have razor-sharp claws which deal heavy damage to even the toughest of monsters, and can mince anything in as little as a few slices. These claws and spikes also aid Barioth in scaling the slippery, steep, glaciers that make up its home. Its squinted eyes have evolved to compensate for the blinding glare created by the sun reflecting off the snow during the day. Unlike other Flying Wyverns, Barioth's wings are very sleek and flexible, allowing it to perform amazing maneuvers while flying. The nature of its wings allows Barioth to hover in one spot for long periods of time, as well as perform complete 180 degree turns mid flight. Behavior Barioth are skilled hunters that are surprisingly agile for their size. When feeding, these wyverns prefer to eat the soft internal organs of their prey when compared to tougher flesh. During their Breeding Season, male Barioths will show off their impressive tusks to attract females to mate with. Sometimes males will invade the territory of a female in order to mate with them. This behavior, however, is not without its risks, as females will attack males if they have already mated or simply aren't impressed. After a female Barioth has mated it will find a nice secluded cave to raise its offspring in. Females are viviparous, becoming pregnant and then having 2-3 fur covered young that hide in the caves of the Tundra. Interestingly, each Barioth has its own unique way of fighting. Sources *Monster Hunter 3 *Monster Hunter Portable 3rd *Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate *Monster Hunter XX *Monster Hunter Frontier G9 *http://www.capcom.co.jp/monsterhunter/goods_book69.html *"Hunter's Encyclopedia 3" Category:Monster Ecology Category:Flying Wyvern Ecology